Calendrier d'Halloween - 2019-2020
by A.T.S Ludwig
Summary: Suivant les thèmes du Ink'tober 2019 : un Drabble par jour, du Premier Octobre jusqu'à Halloween. Si présence de contenu graphique, un Trigger Warning sera indiqué.
1. Anneau

**Bonjour à tous ! Je début ****aujourd'hui l****e Ink'tober 2019 version drabbles. C'est la seconde année que je réalise ce défi avec un texte par jour, j'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous serez aussi enthousiastes que l'année dernière - je vous invite d'ailleurs à aller voir mon "Calendrier d'Halloween - 2018" si le concept**** vous plait !**

**Sachez que même si cette série a pour but de préparer Halloween, je doute que beaucoup de mes textes soient très graphiques. Mais si c'est le cas, je l'indiquerait avant bien sûr. En tout cas, celui-ci, s'il est assez triste, ne nécessite aucun Trigger Warning. **

**_Bonne lecture à tous ! _**

* * *

**Premier Octobre : Anneau**

_« Maman ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? »_

Espérance regarde son petit garçon, et elle voudrait contenir ses larmes pour effacer de sa frimousse froncée cet air soucieux. Un air trop sérieux sur un enfant de cinq ans. Elle voudrait le rassurer, le câliner, pour qu'il n'ait pas peur.

Espérance ne fait rien pourtant. Elle ne peut pas. Elle ne peut plus. Espérance fixe juste l'inquiétude sur les traits de Remus, et elle a mal.

_« Maman ? C'est qui les messieurs ? Tu les connais ? »_

Non, Espérance ne les connais pas, ces hommes, ni celui au visage tordu ni celui entouré d'un nuage de tabac froid. Mais elle sait que ce sont des sorciers, comme son mari, et comme son petit Remus avant. Elle sait aussi que ce sont des trafiquants, des gens mauvais.

Remus se colle à elle, et il commence à pleurer lui aussi, impressionné par les carrures dures qui le surplombent méchamment. Espérance ne le serre pas dans ses bras. Espérance ne saura plus essuyer les larmes de son petit garçon.

_« Maman ? Pourquoi les messieurs ils m'ont mis un anneau autour du cou ? Ça fait mal. »_

Espérance voudrait arracher le collier en fer qui serre le cou de son fils, mais elle est frêle et n'osera jamais s'opposer, ni à la force brute des commerçants malhonnêtes, ni à l'autorité froide de Lyall, en qui elle ne reconnait plus l'homme qu'elle a épousé.

Remus crie maintenant. L'affreux bout de ferraille doit lui entailler la peau, et la poigne ferme du gros bonhomme aux dents jaunies par la cigarette l'empêche de bouger. Espérance ne peut plus rattraper son fils désormais.

_« Maman ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils donnent de l'argent à papa ? Il a plus de travail ? Et pourquoi on part pas ensemble ? Maman ! Pourquoi tu les laisse m'emmener ? Maman ! »_

Espérance pleure sans retenue et elle plante ses ongles dans sa peau pour ne pas attraper la petite menotte tendue de son bébé.

Espérance n'a plus le droit de l'aimer. Il n'est plus son fils. Plus le petit être qu'elle a porté neuf mois dans son ventre ni le nourrisson qui dirigeait maladroitement ses premiers pas vers elle.

Espérance n'a plus le droit de l'aimer. Remus appartient à la lune maintenant et pour toujours.

* * *

**À demain !**


	2. Irréfléchi

**Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier Silverbutterfly209 pour son follow et sa mise en favoris de mon histoire : merci à toi ! Sinon, pour les 30 viewers de l'ombre, je sais qu'il n'est pas forcément facile de commenter des drabbles, mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, même un simple "j'ai bien aimé, ça m'encourage toujours à continuer, surtout sur une longue série comme celle-là !**

**Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce deuxième jour du Ink'tober !**

* * *

Peter s'était toujours demandé pourquoi le Choixpeau l'avait placé à Gryffondor.

Le vaillant fonceur, c'était James, pas lui. La tête brûlée, c'était Sirius, pas lui. Même Remus était un Gryffondor dans l'âme, avec sa force tranquille et sa résilience courageuse.

Lui était peureux, et James en riait. Lui était lâche, et Sirius se mettait en colère. Peter n'avait rien d'un Gryffondor, et même Remus le regardait avec condescendance.

Non, Peter n'était pas quelqu'un de courageux, ni d'irréfléchi. Il était juste un sorcier moyen qui voulait survivre à la guerre. Par tous les moyens.

Peter était un rat ingénieux et accroché à la vie.

Pour survivre, le doute n'était pas permis. Alors pourquoi tremblait-il maintenant que sa baguette visait le fils de James ? Il lui suffisait de tuer Harry pour que la gloire et surtout la survie lui soient assurées.

C'était d'une logique implacable, un raisonnement sans faille. Tuer le garçon et survivre.

Mais Peter ne réussi pas. Il fut incapable de lancer l'Avada. Et quand la main d'argent commença à se mouvoir dans la direction de son propre cou, il accueillit avec joie les griffes froides pressant durement sur sa trachée.

La suffocation était lente, délicieuse, et Peter pensa distraitement que faire quelque chose d'insensé, d'irréfléchi pouvait aussi sauver la vie. Seulement pas la sienne.

* * *

**À demain !**


	3. Appât

**Merci à Miss MPREG pour sa review, et bonne lecture à tous ! **

* * *

**Trois Octobre : Appât**

Craig, Willie et Alan n'avaient eu aucun mal à attirer la petite Ariana Dumbledore dans le bois qui bordait Terre-En-Lande. Le chaton noir de Willie avait servi d'appât, la fillette s'était vite laissé séduire par le petit félin et la promesse de voir le reste de la porté avait suffit à endormir toute méfiance.

Maintenant Ariana sautillait sur le chemin de terre qui serpentait entre les hauts arbres du bois, encadrée par les trois garçons moldus. Craig et Alan s'échangèrent un regard de connivence. La gamine leur montrerait toutes les choses bizarres qu'elle faisait en cachette dans son jardin. Qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Après vingts minutes de marche, Ariana commença à pleurer et voulu rentrer chez elle. En réponse, Craig et Alan la coincèrent contre un gros rocher en forme d'ours que les enfants du village s'amusaient régulièrement à grimper. Willie essaya bien de s'interposer entre la petite fille et ses deux camarades, mais il fut durement repoussé par le bras d'Alan. S'il n'était pas content, cet idiot n'avait qu'à retourner dans les jupes de sa mère avec son stupide chat.

Craig, un sourire méchant sur le visage, commença à provoquer la petite Dumbledore, l'insultant puis la bousculant, voulant la mettre en colère jusqu'à ce qu'elle recommence ses bizarreries. Ariana fondit en larmes de concert avec Willie. Alan se baissa et attrapa une pierre entre ses doigts, puis il la jeta de toutes ses forces en direction de la fillette. Le gros cailloux frappa Ariana à l'épaule, tachant de terre sa robe neuve, et le sol se mit à trembler. Craig ouvrit de grands yeux et Alan piailla. Willie cria le nom de sa mère et Ariana hurla plus fort que les loups.

Puis tout explosa.

* * *

**À demain ! **


	4. Geler

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord un grand merci à Miss MPREG, Miss Lily Rogue et astrxx pour leurs reviews, ça m'encourage beaucoup !**

**Ensuite, avertissement, ce chapitre est un peu plus graphique que les autres, et plus glauque aussi. Rien de très choquant je pense, mais je préfère prévenir avant.**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Quatre Octobre : Geler**

Albus est beau, abandonné aux bras de Morphée. Gellert caresse son visage comme s'il venait peindre les traits qu'ils connait par coeur avec la pulpe des doigts. Les ongles écorchent le nez brusqué et esquintent les sourcils froncés.

Albus est magnifique, collé contre Loki. Gellert tresse ses cheveux étalés sur le sol brun d'automne, les mèches rousses se mêlant aux feuilles mortes brûlant la terre sèche. Les mains blanches se perdent sur la nuque pâle et les ongles en griffes cajolent les clavicules dénudées avec gourmandise.

Albus est Divin, emporté par Arawn. Les mains tremblantes de Gellert soulèvent les paupières lourdes sur les lumières sombres de Samhain. Des feux follets viennent geler les pupilles translucides. Et Gellert y enfonce les doigts.

Ça gicle et ça coule sous ses ongles. Et Gellert rit du corps en lambeaux d'Albus. Et Gellert jouit d'envoyer son amant danser avec les ombres.

* * *

Note :

Morphée est le dieu des rêves prophétiques dans la mythologie grecque

Loki est le dieu de la discorde dans la mythologie nordique

Arawn est le roi d'Annwvyn, le monde des morts dans la mythologie celtique galloise

**À demain ! **


	5. Construire

**Bonjour ! Merci pour ****vos reviews. Voici le chapitre du jour, plus soft que celui d'hier, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Cinq Octobre : Construire**

_Quand est-ce que ça avait foiré ?_

Le mouflet couina. Tobias regarda sans état d'âme la petite silhouette qui se recroquevillait contre le mur en tenant sa joue douloureuse.

_Quand est-ce que l'alcool était devenu plus important que toute autre chose ?_

Tobias l'aimait, son gamin, hein. Mais quand il s'interposait entre Eileen et lui, ça l'énervait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait la tuer. Et les larmes qui perlaient dans les yeux noirs ne faisaient qu'attiser sa colère.

Quand le môme voulait l'empêcher de boire, c'était pire.

_Quand est-ce qu'Eileen avait cessé de l'aimer ?_

Tobias n'aimait pas la magie, il la détestait même. Mais Eileen il l'aimait, autant qu'il aimait leur rejeton.

Elle était belle, Eileen, avant. Avec ses longs cheveux noirs et son air défiant. Tobias l'admirait avant. Quand elle n'était pas une femme soumise et craintive.

C'était ses poings qui avaient cassé Eileen. Mais il ne l'avait pas voulu. Jamais. C'était la faute de la magie, de cette foutue sorcellerie. Si Eileen n'avait pas été une sorcière, tout aurait été bien.

_Quand est-ce que son fils avait commencé à avoir peur de lui ?_

Tobias n'avait qu'une peur, plus que de crever à l'usine, plus que de se tuer à l'alcool : que le petit soit un sorcier.

Alors il frappait. Eileen pour qu'elle arrête avec ses grimoires maudits et pour qu'elle redevienne ce qu'elle était quand il s'étaient rencontrés. Et le gosse pour chasser toutes les inepties démoniaques que sa mère lui mettait en tête.

Il se battrait jusqu'au bout pour éloigner Severus de l'influence néfaste d'Eileen et de ses sorcelleries mauvaises.

Le sorcier qu'Eileen cherchait à construire, Tobias allait méthodiquement le détruire.

* * *

**À demain !**


	6. Rauque

**Bonjour à tous, comme tous les jours je remercie Miss MPREG et Miss Lily Rogue pour leurs reviews et leur soutien, et évident merci aussi à tous les autres lecteurs qui prennent le temps de jeter un oeil à mes textes !**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Six Octobre : Rauque**

« Touché ! Ted c'est toi le Loup ! »

Le visage de sa cousine Annie est ravi. Les joues du petit Tonks rougissent de colère.

« C'est pas juste, crie-t-il, tu cours plus vite que moi ! »

Annie lui colle une pichenette sur le front.

« T'as qu'à grandir si tu veux gagner à Loup touche touche, bébé !

\- Je suis pas un bébé, se vexe Ted, j'ai six ans ! »

Les deux cousins se jaugent, jusqu'à ce que la tante de Ted appelle les enfants pour le goûter. Ted et Annie se réconcilient autour d'un bon gâteau au chocolat. Le jeu est fini, et le Loup disparaît.

X

Ted court sans jamais faiblir, malgré le feu gronde dans ses poumons, malgré les racines qui attrapent ses chevilles.

Ted court, puis une butte de terre traîtresse se dérobe sous ses pieds. Le sol friable et caillouteux l'entraîne dans sa chute, il l'envoie rouler dans la boue et écorche ses mains nues de toute baguette.

Des cordes rugueuses viennent le redresser brutalement et Ted finit agenouillé. Ceux qu'il fuit sont dans son dos. Ted ne les voit pas, mais il connaît la face de Rafleur et la gueule de Bête.

Ted sent le souffle rauque du Loup caresser sa nuque et il frissonne sous les griffes qui le prennent à la gorge.

Enfin il voit les chasseurs. La belle gueule de Scabior et les crocs brillants de Greyback. Ted a perdu. Fenrir gronde et se délecte, de la peur odorante du braconnier qui le suit comme un chien fidèle, de la chair molle et des éclats d'os de la proie encore vive.

Le Loup a gagné.

* * *

**À demain !**


	7. Enchanté (Magie)

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents, personnellement je crois qu'il s'agit de mon ****préféré depuis le début de cette série (déjà une semaine !).**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Sept Octobre : Enchanté (Magie)**

Le mobile tourne au dessus du berceau comme un carrousel et le bébé assis sur le fin matelas tend ses mains potelées en direction des petites lunes luminescentes.

Des gazouillements s'élèvent de la bouche pleine de minuscules dents blanches, et se transforment en pleurs quand les astres jaunes cessent leurs mouvements.

C'est Mary qui remet le mobile en marche, d'un coup de baguette. Toutes les autres filles de joie de l'Allée des Embrumes ont déjà dû vendre les leurs, faute de clients, et Mary sait qu'elle devra bientôt céder la sienne à ce vieux libidineux de Karl Beurk.

La jeune femme s'approche du berceau sous le regard scrutateur de Mademoiselle Margret. La vieille femme qui les loge, elle et les autres filles, contre quelques mornilles par mois, ne voit pas d'un bon oeil l'arrivée d'une nouvelle bouche à nourrir, en plus incapable de travailler.

Mary est au contraire tombée sous le charme de ce gamin là, elle ne trouve pas qu'il soit une charge, espère même qu'il ne grandisse jamais et ne soit jamais assez beau pour finir dans l'Allée comme elle. Et tant pis si elle doit ne manger qu'un jour sur deux, elle trouvera bien l'argent nécéssaire pour les repas de ce petit bout.

Prenant le bébé dans ses bras, elle lui fait des risettes et le cajole, caresse doucement les fins cheveux sur son crâne et ses joues rondelettes comme on en aperçoit peu dans le coin.

Mary ne sait pas d'où vient ce bambin, mais il sera sans nul doute un grand sorcier, lui qui a déjà surmonté le froid rude de l'hiver toute la nuit, gisant dans un carton déposé discrètement au coin de la rue où se côtoient les différentes maisons closes. La jeune femme s'assied sur une chaise branlante, et elle assoit le petit bonhomme enveloppé dans ses langes, et joue avec lui. elle songe alors qu'il faudra lui trouver un nom.

Lorsqu'elle fait part de sa réflexion à ses compagnes de besogne, les voix fusent.

« Pourquoi pas Jack ? propose Janet.

\- Pour qu'il ai le même prénom que la moitié des gosses du quartier ? Non merci, rétorque Mary. J'avais plutôt pensé à Blake.

\- Tu plaisantes ? C'est le nom du clébard qui gueule toutes les nuits près de la taverne du vieux Finn ! » lance Willow, la plus âgée des filles.

Les débats vont bon trains, les filles partagent à coeur joie leurs idées, ça les sort pour un instant de leur quotidien crasse.

Puis soudain Mary a une idée. Elle file reposer l'enfant dans son berceau, qui proteste un peu avant de retomber dans sa contemplation lunaire.

La jeune femme va fouiller dans la petite malle sous son lit, et en sort l'un des rares livres encore rescapé de ses descentes désespérées chez l'antiquaire en quête de quelques sous.

Tournant frénétiquement les pages, elle finit par trouver.

« Ça y est ! J'ai un nom, un potionniste du Xe siècle, qui a découvert les propriétés de l'aile d'épervier dans la préparation de nombreuses potions de soin. Oui, c'est parfait ! »

Mary repose son livre, et la main en direction du berceau trouvé dans une brocante, elle déclare d'un ton solennel :

« Mesdemoiselles, je vous présente le fils spirituel de cette allée aux fleurs défraîchies : Scabior. »

Les catins applaudissent, certaines avec plus d'enthousiasme que d'autres. Et derrière Mary la mère de substitution, le mobile au dessus du berceau tourne, enchanté par de petites mains ravies.

* * *

**À demain !**


	8. Frêle

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos ****reviews, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Huit Octobre : Frêle**

L'odeur aseptisée est écoeurante. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Albus a toujours détesté venir à Sainte-Mangouste. Il s'y passe bien trop de choses tristes pour trop peu d'heureux évènements.

À mesure que les couloirs défilent, le vieil homme est envahi de tous les visages amis emportés par les murs blancs. Plus les années passent, plus les figures amicales se multiplies. Plus d'un siècle de vie a rendu Albus lourd d'une tristesse de fantôme.

Dans la chambre colorée, trop colorée, Albus a plus mal que partout ailleurs. Jamais on ne devrait voir les couleurs chatoyantes du Département Pédiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste. Albus a plus mal ici que partout ailleurs, car il sait que l'enfant dans le petit lit n'a jamais eu une chambre aussi belle que cette stupide pièce sans âme.

Albus s'assoit sur les couvertures, et il sent la fatigue l'envahir, une immense fatigue. La main ridée et osseuse enveloppe les minuscules doigts du garçon endormi.

Des larmes glissent sur le visage parcheminé, et tout le corps trop las pleure les joues creuses et le cou frêle marque de gros doigts violets. Le centenaire expire la douleur qui secoue la silhouette rachitique et fait trembler ses paupières sans cils.

Enfin les doigts noueux quittent la chaleur de la main de l'enfant et coulent dans les cheveux bruns. L'ongle de l'index retrace le contour orageux de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Et Albus pleure l'enfance perdue du petit garçon qui a grandit dans un placard.

* * *

**À demain !**


	9. Balancement

**Bonjour et bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Neuf Octobre : Balancement**

Bartemius Croupton est un homme fatigué. S'il n'avait ce goût inébranlable pour la justice la plus implacable, il aurait depuis longtemps abandonné son poste de Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique.

Mais la justice passe avant tout.

Et alors que Bartemius regardait la silhouette maigre dans le fauteuil et ses balancements incessants, il se le répétait comme un mantra.

La justice avant l'amour, pensait-il en relançant sans relâche, jour après jour, un énième Imperium faiblissant sur son fils. La justice avant le tribunal, car mourir à petit feu était pour Barty une condamnation juste, plus que la prison, disait-il pour se rassurer.

La justice avant tout. L'Imperium avant tout, avant la tristesse sur les traits de son fils, avant ses mouvements répétitifs et douloureux, avant la honte de Bartemius et sa douleur de père.

La justice avant tout. Et tant pis le corps s'éteignait doucement, le cerveau rongé par les sortilèges qui l'enfermaient dans sa propre carcasse. Barty devenait de plus en plus idiot, se persuadait-il pour continuer sa basse besogne.

La justice avant tout.

Petit Barty ne devait même pas se voir mourir.

* * *

**À demain !**


	10. Motif

**Bonjour à tous ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce texte, c'est une petite réinterprétation d'un passage du Tome 7.****_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Dix Octobre : Motif**

Bellatrix a toujours eu l'âme artistique. Dès son plus jeune âge elle remplissait des carnets entiers de dessin, sous l'œil ravi de ses parents, heureux de lui voir un autre passe-temps que la dissection de Boursfoufs.

Et aujourd'hui elle pouvait de nouveau tracer les pleins et les déliés qui feraient son art.

La sueur perle sur son front, et pour peu sa langue pointerait entre ses lèvres, tant elle s'applique.

Puis enfin son travail est fini. Bellatrix retrace du bout des doigts les motifs rougis, avec tendresse.

Le couteau tombe, et Hermione pleure sans bruit. Et Bella regarde son œuvre.

« Sang-de-Bourbe » à même la chair.

* * *

**À demain ! **


	11. Neige

**Avec deux jours de retard, le chapitre 11. TW : Ce drabble est assez trash, si vous êtes sensible, passez votre chemin.**

**Sinon bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Onze Octobre : Neige**

Ce fut un effet boule de neige. D'abord quelques Mangemorts de rang inférieur abattus par les Aurors en représailles de la mort des Potter. Puis le décès des Époux Lestrange précipita la purge des fanatiques de la pureté du sang.

Mais Lucius craignit peu pour sa propre tête. Certes sa belle-sœur avait été la victime de cette justice sauvage, mais lui serait lavé de tous soupçons au vu de ses relations. Et si les choses tournaient mal, il lui resterait une dernière carte dans sa manche. Plaider l'irresponsabilité, prétendre qu'il avait été soumis à l'Impérium.

Non, Lucius n'avait rien à craindre.

X

Le sang gicla, laissant une longue traînée visqueuse sur le mur.

Lucius tomba à genoux. Un coup sur la nuque manqua d'éclater son visage livide contre le sol.

« Alors, Malfoy, on a peur maintenant que tes petits amis ne sont plus là pour te protéger ? »

Lucius releva la tête, et ses paupières le brûlèrent, collées par le sang. De son œil le plus épargné, il regarda le vieux Maugrey qui riait grassement, à moitié dans l'ombre. Puis l'Auror fou leva le bras, et Lucius hurla, en même temps que le bébé suspendu dans les airs par la poigne de fer.

« Elimination obligatoire de tout suspect potentiel, annonça Maugrey sans masquer sa jubilation. Au vu de la génétique de ce môme, on recommande l'exécution. »

Et Maugrey se mit à rire comme une hyène en jetant le petit corps contre le mur. Lucius hurla encore, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre Auror, resté en arrière, le fasse taire d'un coup dans le dos.

Maugrey riait toujours, et son collègue se pencha lentement et chuchota à l'oreille de Malfoy :

« Tss, tu devrais être content, regardes, ton gamin il est moins lâche que toi, il lave tes fautes. La vie de bébé Malfoy pour réparer la mort de celle du gosse Potter, ce n'est que justice, pas vrai Lucius ? »

Lucius était incapable de répondre, et quand on le laissa prendre le corps de Drago dans ses bras, il ne vit pas l'Avada qui fonçait sur lui. Les deux corps s'effondrèrent sur le plancher ensanglanté, signant la fin de la purge.

Peu osèrent pleurer les morts et le monde sorcier oublia vite les résonances noires de la guerre. Jusqu'à ce que la prochaine boule de neige finisse disloquée en une myriade de flocons rouges.

* * *

**Je posterais le chapitre 12 dès que possible ! **


	12. Dragon

**Et voilà, retard rattrapé ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouve demain pour le chapitre 14 !**

* * *

**Douze Octobre : Dragon**

Harry était un enfant. Il le réalisait seulement maintenant, alors qu'il volait à pleine vitesse, son balai au maximum de sa puissance, coursé par un dragon.

Il n'avait que quatorze ans, et il était un enfant. Jamais il n'aurait dû pouvoir participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il était trop jeune, trop inexpérimenté. Et au diable les contrats magiques et autres coupes, Harry ne survirait jamais à cette Première Epreuve.

Régulièrement il entendait derrière lui le souffle ardent du dragon, mais n'osait pas tourner la tête pour l'apercevoir, au risque de perdre la courte avance qu'il avait sur le Magyar à Pointe.

Harry était encore un gosse, pas si loin du tout petit bonhomme qui avait peur du noir dans son placard. Harry était un enfant, et il ne gagnerait pas contre le dragon, réalisait-il alors qu'il s'épuisait dans les airs.

Bientôt le Magyar fut assez près de lui pour le griller avec ses flammes. Mais plutôt que le feu, le dragon choisit la force, et ce fut d'un dur mouvement de queue qu'il fit chuter Harry de son Eclair de Feu.

Alors que ses côtes éclataient sous la puissance du coup et que devant ses yeux défilaient de plus en vite les murailles inébranlables de Poudlard, Harry songea que pour un enfant comme lui, Poudlard était un bel endroit pour mourir.

* * *

**Le chapitre 13 est aussi en ligne, n'hésitez pas à le lire !**


	13. Cendre

**Les chapitres 12 et 13 ont finalement été postés avec deux jours de retard, et je reprend le rythme de un drabble par jour dès demain !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Treize Octobre : Cendre**

Les yeux de Ginny brûlent sous les couleurs chatoyantes des tissus qui flottent dans le vent chaud. Et le souffle du Khamsin venu du désert est ardent sur sa peau lavée par les brumes d'Ecosse. L'Égypte sera son renouveau.

L'odeur puissante des épices étalées sur le marché lui font tourner la tête plus sûrement que les caresses volatiles du jeune homme qui l'a entraînée dans une ruelle. L'Égypte sera son rêve.

Les épaisses boucles noirs qui encadrent le visage à la beauté insolente viennent cajoler les mains de Ginny quand elle effleure du bout des doigts la peau brune de son amant. Le jeune égyptien - Asar - sera sa perdition.

Les lèvres roses ont un goût d'hibiscus, les hanches étroites se collent délicieusement aux siennes. Ginny savoure l'amour d'un été, le sable chaud qui entoure son cœur et les bras forts qui l'enlacent. Sur sa langue fond le goût doux-amère de la découverte et de l'érotisme. L'Égypte sera son délice.

Et Ginny ne sait plus comment crier, lorsque les doigts câlins deviennent une lame qui la transperce. Asar l'embrasse, et ses lèvres ont le goût de la cendre. L'Égypte sera sa douleur.

* * *

**À demain !**


	14. Envahi

**Bonjour à tous et merci à Miss Lily Rogue pour sa review !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Quatorze Octobre : Envahi**

Regulus se débat avec l'énergie du désespoir. Les Inferi tentent de l'entraîner vers le fond, et la masse lourde de l'eau qui l'écrase le terrifie. Il ne veut pas mourir.

Jamais il n'aurait dû s'approcher du lac, et maintenant qu'il est en train de se noyer, Kreattur ne peut rien faire et lui va mourir. Mais Regulus avait eu si soif... Et la soif le tourmente encore, plus que les doigts osseux des créatures gémissantes qui s'enfoncent douloureusement dans sa chair.

Alors Regulus ouvre la bouche, et l'eau envahi sa gorge, puis l'eau envahi ses poumons. Et Regulus boit encore et encore le liquide vaseux et écoeurant jusqu'à en avoir la nausée et le corps entier en feu.

Un sursaut le fait se courber en avant, vers la surface, vers l'oxygène. Mais l'eau est si bonne, il ne se débat plus. L'eau semble vivre dans tout son corps, et la souffrance est délicieuse.

La soif de Regulus s'apaise enfin. Il voudrait bien goûter à l'air putréfié de la grotte maintenant, mais déjà les Inferi commencent à le dévorer. Regulus recommence à s'agiter, il a faim d'eau trouble et d'air épais. Mais il est trop tard.

Regulus a toujours été trop gourmand.

* * *

**À demain !**


	15. Légende

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Quinze Octobre : Légende**

C'était fini. Londubat venait de se faire égorger par l'affreux serpent de Voldemort, sous les yeux de Granger qui l'avait rejoint dans la boue quelques minutes plus tard, abattue par Yaxley. Drago avait été au premier rang pour voir ça, comme il avait l'immonde Greyback se repaître de ses victimes.

Quant aux autres, les innombrables Weasley, McGonagall... Drago avait vu quelques tâches oranges dans la masse des corps éparpillés sur le champ de bataille, alors il supposait qu'une ou deux belettes avaient dû se faire avoir. Mais au milieu des sorts et des carcasses, il ne savait jamais trop à quel camp appartenait la personne tuée à quelques pas de lui.

Ça avait peu d'importance finalement, la bataille était perdue. Voldemort gagnerait, et pour certains, la mort était sans doute un sort plus enviable qu'une vie sous le joug du Lord Noir.

Drago, lui, voulait essayer de survivre, encore un peu. Dix-sept ans était trop tôt pour mourir.

Le ciel devint plus obscur, et un rire vainqueur venu de la Forêt Interdite commença à se propager comme la peste parmi les Mangemorts. Harry Potter était mort. Le Maître avait vaincu. La légende de Potter le Survivant venait de s'éteindre abruptement, et là-bas, dans le sous bois, il n'y avait plus qu'un corps meurtri roulé dans la fange.

Potter était mort, et Drago avait un étrange goût amer en bouche.

* * *

**À demain !**


	16. Sauvage

**Bonsoir à tous ! Je m'excuse platement pour le retard. Je vais profiter d'être en vacances pour le rattraper le plus vite possible.**

**En attendant bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Seize Octobre : Sauvage**

Depuis le début de la guerre, c'était leur quotidien à tous, à Hannah comme aux autres. Les Unes alarmantes et les photos sanglantes. Hannah pensait qu'elle ne s'y ferai jamais.

Puis étaient venus les meurtres du cercle proche, le décès de l'ami, du frère, de la mère. Et avec eux, le deuil sauvage d'une jeunesse qui voulait encore vivre.

Oublier les morts pour ne pas les pleurer c'était le quotidien des pauvres gosses Abott, Bones, Montgomery. C'était le quotidien de tous ceux qui traînaient des tombes derrière eux.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, c'était son quotidien, le ventre noué, la peur que tout recommence, qu'un jour les enfants ne rentrent pas. Les corps avaient pourri et la terre s'était lavée du sang frais. La peur restait. Et il fallait vivre avec.

C'était son quotidien, à Hannah qui n'oubliait pas.

* * *

**Je reviens dès que possible avec la suite !**


End file.
